<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fish losing her sanity by catgirldeathgrips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057855">fish losing her sanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirldeathgrips/pseuds/catgirldeathgrips'>catgirldeathgrips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>also WDGFIL is mentioned briefly, also implied jeuce because im a sucker for it, besides i have that in the works ;), but this aint about them rn, did i even mention that, everyone forgets that, groupchat fic, heath being bi is canon, holt and jackson are brothers in this, holt is true neutral, i have this hc that came outta nowhere that heath likes cult movies, i think sibling dynamics are fucking hilarious if done right, i wrote this eons ago but it was just sitting in my docs, im also a sucker for holt and deuce, im sorry yall, jackson is chaotic neutral, like to a concerning degree, look man why do people make them seperate just to write weird incest stuff, me too heath, stop being weird, the true seperate holt/jackson dynamic, umm how tf do i do tags, yall are weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirldeathgrips/pseuds/catgirldeathgrips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hi everyone its 5 am and i just woke up from a 3 hour long bout of lucid nightmares and sleep paralysis so i give u this</p><p>im still working on dumbass but i need a break to just write something completely incoherent i hope you enjoy and find this somewhat funny</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fish losing her sanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>umm i think the names should be fairly self explanatory? but in case not</p><p>jack mehoff: jackson<br/>deuce bag: deuce<br/>furry: clawd<br/>simp: heath<br/>yondu: holt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>big booty bitches</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: holt change my name back</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: no die</p><p> </p><p><strong>deuce bag</strong>: BRUH whatd I do to you </p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: call me thanos</p><p> </p><p><strong>deuce bag</strong>: fair</p><p> </p><p><strong>furry</strong>: this entire chat is just holt cyberbullying us for existing</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: i have nothing better to do</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: here's an idea! do your schoolwork</p><p> </p><p><strong>simp</strong>: here's an idea! get a girlfriend</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: heath shut up you simped after everyone until you started dating abbey</p><p> </p><p><strong>deuce bag</strong>: you literally said "if you were a booger id pick you first" to frankie</p><p> </p><p><strong>deuce bag</strong>: thinking that was a good pick up line</p><p> </p><p><strong>simp</strong>: I WAS 14</p><p> </p><p><strong>deuce bag</strong>: she thought you said it because she's green</p><p> </p><p><strong>deuce bag</strong>: i had to explain to her that no, you're just a fucking idiot</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: I've never heard about that</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: heath what the fuck</p><p> </p><p><strong>simp</strong>: yeah well holt told me you asked drac to bite you so</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: heath</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: you</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: you weren't supposed to tell him that</p><p> </p><p><strong>simp</strong>: oh fuck</p><p> </p><p><strong>simp</strong>: sorry</p><p> </p><p><strong>furry</strong>: top ten messages sent before disaster</p><p> </p><p><strong>deuce bag</strong>: you're surprisingly cool with jackson propositioning your girlfriend</p><p> </p><p><strong>furry</strong>: well i mean</p><p> </p><p><strong>furry</strong>: he didnt literally brainwash her on her birthday so yk</p><p> </p><p><strong>deuce bag</strong>: the bar is so low </p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: jackson just beat me with a softcover textbook how is your guys' evening</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: that's what you get for being a dick and reading my journal</p><p> </p><p><strong>furry</strong>: jackson has a journal </p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: clawd please die</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: you know what</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: <strong>@deuce bag</strong> did jackson ever tell you about the time he masgf Glch. J. </p><p> </p><p>D</p><p>D</p><p> </p><p>w</p><p>svtuItc</p><p> </p><p>D</p><p>s</p><p> </p><p><strong>deuce bag</strong>: omg rly how fascinating</p><p> </p><p><strong>furry</strong>: holt's dead now</p><p> </p><p><strong>simp</strong>: is it bad ik what he was gonna say</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: JANVISONS TYIGN TOKILL ME HELP</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: heath if you value your life shut your mouth</p><p> </p><p><strong>simp</strong>: 😰</p><p> </p><p><strong>furry</strong>: holt are u ok</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: do you fucking think so</p><p> </p><p><strong>deuce bag</strong>: holt gets hatecrimed (colorized)</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: my own damn brother 😔🤙</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: im the superior sibling</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: im the only god here now</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: ok normie</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: also you beat me with a textbook you didn't fucking kill the godfather or some shit</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: KILL THE GODFATHER??</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: i dont know movies</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: who the fuck is quentin tarantino</p><p> </p><p><strong>simp</strong>: holt you're my cousin and i guess i love you but i need you to know im actually going to kill you</p><p> </p><p><strong>furry</strong>: heath really said *foams at the mouth and starts barking* fuck you fuck youfu k you *snarls*</p><p> </p><p><strong>deuce bag</strong>: ok furry</p><p> </p><p><strong>deuce bag</strong>: ok chases cars</p><p> </p><p><strong>furry</strong>: im literally not allowed to anymore but i do it anyway</p><p> </p><p><strong>furry</strong>: no gods no masters</p><p> </p><p><strong>simp</strong>: quentin tarantino is the best director idc what you all say his films are artistic masterpieces</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: are you still fucking on that</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: you sound like a tiktok "soft" straight guy ew</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: who are you and what have you done with my cousin</p><p> </p><p><strong>simp</strong>: we're literally both bi shut up</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: "artistic masterpieces" ok</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: also holt you've watched pulp fiction</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: wait seriously </p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: i dont remember it</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: yeah because its underwhelming</p><p> </p><p><strong>simp</strong>: AYE</p><p> </p><p><strong>simp</strong>: shut up before i tell your mom you bought schnapps illegally</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: HOLT BOUGHT IT I JUST DRABK IT</p><p> </p><p><strong>deuce bag</strong>: how would that conversation even go</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: "jackson roasted my fav director so im here to tell you that he drank alcohol 3 months ago"</p><p> </p><p><strong>deuce bag</strong>: killed to deatg</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: i have a hard time believing he wouldn't do that honestly</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: i misused the rosebud reference from citizen cain once when he was 13 and he didn't talk to me for three weeks</p><p> </p><p><strong>simp</strong>: ROSEBUD REFERS TO A WEAKNESS YOU DUMBASS</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: i literally dont care heath</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: heath you pay more attention to movies than your classes</p><p> </p><p><strong>furry</strong>: are you one to talk holt</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: im just making an observation man</p><p> </p><p><strong>deuce bag</strong>: i was literally about to say when was the last time you opened a boogle classroom invitation email</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: shut up</p><p> </p><p><strong>deuce bag</strong>: are u even in the streams??</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: he's not</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: can you guys</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: he gave me a twenty to do an english essay for him</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: fucking stop???</p><p> </p><p><strong>deuce bag</strong>: did you accept</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: no</p><p> </p><p><strong>deuce bag</strong>: <strong>@yondu</strong> did you do the essay </p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: YOUR MOMMAS TIDDIES</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>deuce bag left the chat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: HOLT WHAT</p><p> </p><p><strong>yondu</strong>: fucked his mom</p><p> </p><p><strong>furry</strong>: we've lost deuce privileges</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jack mehoff added deuce bag to the chat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>deuce bag</strong>: maybe if you used the time you spent with my mom to study you wouldn't have to pay your brother to do your english essays</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>yondu left the chat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>jack mehoff</strong>: L</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>